


In The Chimera's Den

by SweetTurtle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Broken Stiles Stilinski, Captivity, Character Death, Chimera Theo, Distraught Stiles, Distraught Stiles Stilinski, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Evil Theo, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Imprisonment, Kidnapped Stiles, Light BDSM, M/M, Manipulative Theo, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mentally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Mention Of Dread Doctors, Mention Of Scott Mccall's Pack, Mention Of Theo Raeken's Pack, Minor Character Death, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Non-Canon Attributes, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Theo Raeken, One Year Later, Out Of Character Attributes, POV First Person, POV Stiles, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Theo, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape, Slow Build, Sociopath Theo Raeken, Stockholm Syndrome, Time Skips, Torture, Training Stiles Stilinski, mention of Sheriff Stilinski - Freeform, obsessive theo, slow development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTurtle/pseuds/SweetTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles saw the opportunity and ran into the forest.<br/>Hoping to escape and get back home, but could he really escape the beast.<br/>The beast that wanted him more then anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles saw the opportunity and ran into the forest.  
> Hoping to escape and get back home, but could he really escape the beast.  
> The beast that wanted him more then anything?

The sun began to set as nightfall drew near. All I could remember was the immense fear I felt as I ran through the forest; I ran and ran, but my body slowly began to give in to exhaustion. My movement became more sluggish with each step, but I had to get away… away... from the beast that was chasing me.

 

I attempted to scream, but nothing came out. All I could do was gasp for air as my surroundings slowly darkened. My body started to shut down as I stumbled and fell onto the ground, grazing my hands and face. I tried to get up, but my legs wouldn’t move. They had become numb from all the running I’d done. The sound of twigs snapping and leaves crumpling caused me to flinch. They slowly became louder and louder. In a futile attempt to escape, I began to drag my body. Out of nowhere, I felt something grab my ankles and pull me closer. I began to claw at the ground in terror. I desperately tried to grab onto something, anything to get away. I felt a pain in my hands, but I couldn't stop. My hands began to bleed. I realized that I had been grabbing onto sharp twigs.

  
Suddenly I was forced onto my back. I felt my body stiffen from fear upon meeting the creature’s gaze. At first glance, it seemed human, although I knew very well it was far from it. I saw its wolf-like ears and teeth as it bared its fangs at me. Its excess hair traced along the face to the bottom of its jawline. The front of its eyebrows were scrunched down towards the bridge of its nose. It had brownish wolf-like claws. It’s powerful, glowing yellow eyes pierced into my soul, leaving me weak and vulnerable. I tried my best to avoid the beast’s eyes, but its hands slowly reached for me, causing me to flinch. I could see its bloodlust... its urge to tear me apart… I knew I had to say something.

  
“J-just... let me go” I said, with a shaky voice.

 

The creature then tilted its head to the side as it slowly kneeled down towards me. I attempted to push it away, but failed as it forcefully pinned me down by the wrist. It’s eyes stared deeply into mine, while nothing but the rapid beating of my heart could be heard in the silence. The creature’s grin widened with joy as each beat passed. It had finally caught its prey, knowing that there was no longer a chance for me to escape as its body overshadowed mine.

 

“Now why would I do that?” The beast scoffed at me.

 

“I wouldn’t want to lose my prized possession”, it smirked.

 

“T-Theo please let me go” I pleaded once more, this time stuttering the beast’s name. It seemed to be in vain as he grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up into the air. I attempted to pry away his hand, but the more I struggled the more his grip tightened. I felt his claws dig into my neck, causing me to wince from the pain. Blood slowly dripped off my neck and onto my shoulders. My chest tightened as I tried to gasp for air. My vision slowly blurred and my arms fell to my sides while the last bits of air escaped my lungs.

 

“That’s a good boy” Theo grinned, dropping me to the ground.

 

My body arched and eyes widened as I turned to my side with both hands on my throat, vigorously coughing and gasping for air. Theo slowly made his way towards me as his appearance began to change. His glowing yellow eyes now returning to their natural blue color. The front of his eyebrows becoming more smooth and relaxed. The excess hair along the side of his face slowly vanishing, while his wolf-like ears and talon-like claws started to retract as they took back their original form. What stood before me no longer looked like a beast, but an ordinary man; a man I knew… the one I tried so desperately to escape from… My so called... lover.

Before I knew it, Theo shoved me onto my back, causing me to gasp in surprise as he forcefully pressed his lips against mine. He unexpectedly tugged on my hair; pulling my head back making me whimper. I felt him slowly lick the blood off along my now sensitive neck, causing me to lightly moan in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

While he slowly moved from the nape of my neck to the bottom of my earlobe, loosening the grip on my hair. He then shifted his head back towards my face, forcing yet another kiss as the warm, yet bitter taste of iron filled my mouth. I tried to push him off, but the harder I pushed, the more he pressed his body against mine. A few minutes later, he finally released me from the kiss. I panted softly, while he stared joyously into my eyes, watching the tears flow down my face.

 

“Now Stiles, don’t cry” Theo said, softly wiping the tears off my face.

 

“If you had only listened, I wouldn’t have to punish you” he said, with a coldness that sent shivers down my spine

 

“D-don’t....I-I’ll....I’ll be good…” I stuttered with a panicked voice.

 

“I think it's’ about too late for that, don’t you think Stiles?” Theo smirked as he forced me onto my stomach and tore open the back of my black jeans.

 

Fearing of what was about to happen, I attempted to escape his grasp by elbowing him, but was almost immediately shoved back into the ground. He leaned in slowly and I felt his breathe drift past my neck and towards my delicate ears. I couldn’t help but let out a soft moan as the sensation sent shivers down my spine.

 

“Don’t make this harder than it needs to be or else I won’t go easy on you” he whispered with a low growl.

 

I laid in defeat and gave into his command, because I knew he was right; I knew resisting wasn’t going to get me anywhere at this point. While shaking in fear, I heard the sound of his belt unbuckling and the unzipping of his pants echo in my ears. I felt him slowly lean down and press his engorged member onto my ass while it pulsated from arousal. My breathing quickly changed from panting to gasping as it rubbed against my hole in a teasing manner; occasionally prodding my hole with the tip, but never truly penetrating me. The anticipation was slowly beginning to drive me to the brink of insanity while I wondered when Theo would mercilessly ravage me and make me scream. Lost in my train of thoughts, a sudden strike of pain coursed through my body as he rammed his cock into my ass, causing me to scream in pain while I gripped tightly on the ground.

 

“Y-you.. Bast….” was all that escaped my lips as Theo began thrusting.

 

Minutes later I could hear that my voice was hoarse and the soreness of my throat becoming worse from all the screaming. The tears flowing down my face towards my chin. I moved my mouth onto my right arm and began biting down hard, my screams turning into loud grunts; I felt my teeth continuously sinking deeper into my arm, as his thrust became harder and faster. It was only moments later until I bit down hard enough for skin to break and blood to fill my mouth. The iron like taste becoming faint due to the overbearing pain of my insides being torn apart by Theo’s cock.

I did my best to clench my eyes and imagine something else in hopes of ignoring the pain, but it was futile as Theo would bring out his claws and sink them deep into my waist. It was his personal way of making sure I was all there, even if I was at the brink of passing out in any given moment. I heard low chuckles leave his mouth each time he brought me back to the harsh reality taking place. I knew he found joy in this, my pain just gave him more pleasure. There was nothing to do, but close my eyes, hoping, wishing that this would be over soon.

 

 _I...I just want this all to end...I… I just wish I could go back home…_ Was all I thought of, while I cried.

 

My eyes widened as Theo suddenly dug his claws deep into my waist, causing me to yelp from the pain. He then shifted our positions so that he was on his knees and my ass was in the air, while my upper body laid flat on the ground. I couldn’t help, but groan in pain as he continued where he left off, his grunts becoming louder. It wasn’t long till I felt him grip tighter and heard a loud moan escape his mouth as I felt my insides being filled with his cum. Our bodies kept still for a couple minutes panting, while the cool air touched our skin.

I could feel his cock soften as he slowly pulled it out of my sore abused hole. Theo then retracted his claws causing me to wince from the pain and released my lower half, allowing my body to rest on the ground. The sound of rustling leaves echoed in the quietness of the forest while he slowly stood up, followed by the zipping of his pants and the sound of metal clacking as he fixed his belt.

My vision was blurry and my eyes were heavy. I could feel myself about to pass out, but then I felt the warm white liquid leave my hole and flow down my inner thighs towards my balls. The warm feeling was then followed by a cold shudder as I felt Theo’s gaze and smirk as he marveled at the display of what a mess I was. I couldn’t help, but let out small whimpers at his presence and gaze as he walked to the side of my body.

He then kneeled down and gently turned me over to my back. I winced from the sharp pain I felt from my aching body, while a few tears fell down the side of my face. He then slowly sat me up and pulled me into a hug. I couldn’t help, but lean against him. My eyes slowly closing shut as I allowed his hug to warm up my freezing body.

 

 _How could someone so cold feel…. Feel so warm?_ The thought filled my mind with confusion, while I began to wrap my arms around his body, accepting the warmth of his embrace.

 

A few minutes later he released me from the hug. A whiny sound left my lips, as I looked up at him not wanting his warm touch to leave. He then delicately examined all the injuries on my body and gave me a look of guilt and concern. Oddly enough I started to feel like I was the one in the wrong and began to feel bad for making him look at me with such an expression. It took a bit, but after a few seconds I snapped out of the weird trance and looked away from his face, although I strangely still felt an overwhelming sadness looming over my heart as he stared at me.

 

“I’m sorry Stiles, I didn’t mean to hurt you this much” Theo said, as he kissed my head.

 

He gently then began to pick me up from the ground. His right arm holding my back and his left holding up my thighs near the back of my knees. I whimpered from the pain of being picked up, while I clutched onto his black shirt. Theo stood still for a moment to check on me before he began walking.

 

“Th-Theo…” I stuttered his name, as he glanced down.

 

“I...I just want to go back home...” I spoke, softly into his chest.

 

“Don’t worry, just rest for now, We’ll be home soon enough” He replied, with a smile as I clutched my hands tighter on his shirt and cried.

 

_I guess I really can’t go back..._

 

_There really is no escaping him...._

 

_But why me?..._

 

_Why did Theo have to choose me?..._

 

 _Why...Or….When did things get so bad?...._ The thoughts circled my mind, as I slowly drifted off to sleep in Theo’s arms, enjoying whatever bit of his warmth before we got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first fanfic I've written after a long long time of not writing so bare with me xD.
> 
> and thanks to my friend who helped me edit and my other friend Tycanthrophy for helping with some things and proof reading it.


	2. A Step Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is back 'home' once again, but how did he get there in the first place?

_It's so warm….everything is so warm…even the voice calling my name feels warm…_

 

_but...but why do I feel so cold?... I feel numb….but why?_

 

“Stiles... Stiles wake up”

 

_There...there is the voice again...but who is it?..._

 

“Stiles” the voice so soft that it felt like the sound was cradling my ears

 

_Can I just stay here a bit longer? It’s so nice, I...I just want to enjoy this a little longer…_

 

“Come on Stiles, we got to get you cleaned up” the voice sounding louder, but somehow still soft.

 

My eyes opened to the harsh light flashing on top of it. I had to shift my head towards the side, while I tried to regain focus. Everything was so blurry, I couldn’t even recognize the person holding me. Things in my mind seemed to be scattered and I was having trouble piecing it together. I tried to move, but my body didn’t respond; I tried to speak, yet nothing came out. My entire body was numb and my voice seemed to have left me.

 

“Ok Stiles, I’m going to put you down, but you’re going to need to stand up for a bit” the person spoke.

 

It took another minute for my eyes to refocus, but I finally saw that the person in front of me was none other than Theo Raeken. My eyes widened upon seeing his face and everything else seemed to connect soon after. I remembered what had happened not too long ago. How he chased me into the woods, how he had hurt, and violated me. I could feel my anxiety and fear rising. The strong urge to get away from his hold. Unfortunately I was too exhausted and I knew resisting was clearly not an option. Before I knew it I was hyperventilating, the room was spinning and my chest tightened, the air not seeming to enter my lungs. Theo’s eyes began to show worry as he smelt the anxiety and fear come off my body along side the sound of my increasing heart beat.

 

“Stiles!, calm down, it’s alright!, I’m here Stiles, breath with me!” Theo panicked as he tried to get me to calm down and follow his breathing. It took a few minutes, but eventually I started to relax as my heart rate and breathing normalized.

 

I slightly shifted my head around, trying to register where I was, although things were still spinning. I blinked a few times, noticing the tiled floor and the tub nearby. My eyes then made their way down towards the sink and mirror. I barely recognized myself upon looking at my reflection. My body seemed somewhat slimmer than what I remembered. I was also covered from head to toe with blood and dirt from earlier. My eyes seemed to show my hopeless and broken state as I stared into them.

 

“Ok, I’m going to put you down slowly, so don’t worry” Theo said, as he lowered my feet onto the floor, while I held tightly to his arms. I tried my best to stand, but I almost immediately stumbled forward because of my legs being numb and unable to sustain the weight of my body. I could feel the blood rushing through my legs and my feet, while feeling the sensation of being pricked by needles every time I attempted to stand.

 

After a few more tries I was finally able to keep most of my body up and lean against the bathroom wall right next to the sink, using it as leverage. Theo then gave me a small smile, while gently caressing my face to show he was proud of me before walking away to turn the shower head on. I watched as he adjusted the knobs and tested the water till he found what seemed to him as the right temperature. He then began to undress slowly and toss his clothes to the far right corner of the bathroom. He made sure every article of clothing was off before making his way towards me.

 

“Ok Stiles, the water should be warm. It’s time to get you clean” Theo said, while he held my hand and slowly guided me to the tub as I groaned with every step, due to the pain I was feeling.

 

I couldn’t help, but whimper and grimace, while he stripped me of my clothes. The soreness of my body being painful from of all the running and abuse I had suffered earlier. He then helped me get into the tub, while I winced from the pain of the warm water touching my skin. I was distracted from the pain that I didn’t see him step in. My heartbeat becoming faster from the hungry stare he was giving me.

 

Trying to avoid his gaze I slowly turned around, although I couldn’t shake off the lingering desire that had remained. All I did was stare down at the drain of the tub and listen to the water running as he began to wash me. His hands and fingers gently moved along my body, causing me to moan softly. I didn’t notice him move closer as he pulled me into a hug. I could feel his breathe on my neck and his throbbing member pressed against my back.

 

“Th...Theo” I weakly murmured.

 

“Don’t worry Stiles” Theo whispered.

 

Both his hands delicately moved around my body, making me moan as he left a trail of kisses from my shoulder to the back of my neck. I gripped weakly onto his arms, trying to remove them, although my efforts were pointless as he made his way down lower on my body.

 

“Stiles…” His voice so soft that I whimpered from the call of my name.

 

I couldn’t help, but gasp, as I felt him grab the base of my crotch and stroke it. My grip around his arms tightened, while I leaned my head against his shoulder. I refused to open my eyes knowing that he was staring at me. He always loved to see my reactions, to watch me squirm under his touch. He enjoyed having all this control and power, while relishing my will that was slowly crumbling.

 

“Th-Theo…I-I’m- I’m- I’m” I mumbled between gasp before climaxing.

 

My body became heavier and I sank further into Theo’s embrace. Like I expected as soon as I opened my eyes I saw his annoyingly smug face smiling at me. I looked away and took a couple deep breathes knowing that there was nothing I could do in my current condition. We stood there in silence for a few minutes before he decided to continue washing me. It wasn’t long till we were clean and made our way to the bedroom naked. He then sat me down on the bed, and went into the living room to grab the first aid kit.

 

When he returned, he placed the kit next to me and had me stand up, so that he could re-examine the injuries on my body now that I was clean. I couldn’t help, but wince and pull away from Theo as he applied the disinfectant and antibiotics onto my injuries. After he was done he wrapped them in bandages and walked towards the dresser, pulling out two sets of clothes. He dressed himself up first in pair of black boxers and sweatpants before walking back to me with my outfit.

 

“Arms up” Theo ordered as he placed my underwear and pants on the bed.

 

“I can dress myself” I huffed, grabbing the shirt from his hands, ignoring the sharp pain that coursed through my arm.

 

I struggled a bit putting on my shirt because of the soreness of my body, which limited my movement. When I finally got my head through the hole I saw that Theo was watching me with his arms cross and a wide smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes, ignoring him and grabbed the the next article of clothing. Putting on my boxers and sweatpants proved to be difficult, so I had to sit on the bed and pull them up slowly, while adjusting my body so I could get them all the way up.

 

“Now that you’re finally dressed, I think it's time we go to bed” Theo said, as he ruffled my hair with his hand and walked over to the other side of the bed.

 

I sighed and moved a pillow in between us before climbing under the blankets. I knew that a pillow wouldn’t really stop him as I felt him take it away and inch closer to me. I wanted to move further, but couldn’t, since I was already at the edge of the bed. I just gave up and allowed him to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me in. I wanted to say I hated being spooned by him, but it’s been so long since I’ve been with anyone else that I’ve developed a need for some sort of bodily contact. Even if that meant it had to come from Theo himself.

 

Although I was tired and needed the rest to heal, I just couldn’t seem get myself to fall asleep. I laid there for minutes with my eyes closed, waiting, but nothing happened. I just began to think and let my mind wander; Thinking about how everything lead to this.

 

_As it was, I never really saw eye to eye with Theo after he returned to Beacon Hills. there… there was just something off about him. I did my best to figure out if he was hiding something, but nothing really came up. You could even say that I’ve developed a minor obsession towards his sudden reappearance. Maybe… maybe even towards him in general._

 

_I did my best to avoid or at least not spend more than a minute talking to him at school, but he was pretty persistent. The more I tried to keep him at a distance the more he seemed to get closer. It really got to my nerves because he always had that smug look on his face. I couldn’t really do anything though. Scott told me I had to trust Theo and how a person can change a lot during the time he’s been gone. I just sighed deeply, frustrated about the whole thing and did my best to deal with it._

 

_Soon after, everything started to become more hectic upon the discovery of the chimeras and the Dread Doctors. Everyone was scattered trying to gather up as much information as they could, but there just wasn’t anything on them. We even had to resort to waiting for them to make a move, but even then we couldn’t stop them. I’ve actually came across close call situations where I could have died, during all the commotion with the Dread Doctors and their ungodly chimeras._

 

_The first situation I found myself in, involved Donovan. He had caught me off guard, while I was fixing my jeep outside of the school at night. After fending him off, he chased me into the school library. I… he almost had me… until I pulled on a pin and parts of the scaffolding in the library that he and I were climbing fell on top of him, one of the poles impaling his body through his chest._

 

_I remember feeling my anxiety rise and my thoughts race. How I frantically exited the school and got in my car. I thought about driving as far as I could, but instead I backed my jeep up when I spotted a police car nearby. I waited there for a while as the policeman entered the school my anxiety continuously growing. Moments later I saw him come out the school and quickly turned on my police scanner to listen in. I was confused by how the man had reported that it was just a prank call. Once he left I rushed back into the school towards the library. I was shocked to find that Donovan’s body was gone and that the mess was all cleaned up. The rest of the night after that was just a blur._

 

_A few days later after what happened with Donovon I went to the hospital with Lydia because she wanted to see if she could find some answers to the vision she has been getting. She had told everyone earlier how the Dread Doctors were there during an operation of hers. When we got there the lights in the operation room wouldn’t turn on, so she sent me to find someone to fix it. Not too long after exiting the operating room I started to hallucinate. I saw my mother walking in the hallway of the hospital and I followed her. After a while of following her we had reached the roof of the hospital. My mother was near the edge of the building and then I saw my father come up to calm her down. She told him how she couldn’t stand being in the room anymore… around me…_

 

 _The memory playing in front of me was all too familiar. My mother was suffering from frontotemporal dementia before she died. She believed everyone was out to get her, even me… her own son. I watched as the memory continued playing, the tears in my eyes beginning to build up. It wasn’t long till she marched up and attacked me. I was defenseless and took the swings she threw. I remember shouting for her to stop and to get off, but she kept going. A few seconds later I was brought back to reality and realized I was actually being attacked by a chimera. I did my best to try and fend him off, but I just couldn’t get him off. Out of nowhere Theo came and threw the chimera across the roof. I quickly backed up against the wall while the two of them fought. The battle went on for sometime before I saw Theo slit the chimera’s throat with his claws. The memory becoming hazy. I just remember_ _that we kept quiet in my jeep as the silence creeped in._

 

 _After a while we began to spend more time together._ _I eventually even invited him over to hang out with me whenever there was downtime. One day Theo just started to act a bit weird, while we sat on the couch. He began telling me how he was happy about how close we have gotten and how he would always protect me. I laughed a bit about to make a sarcastic comment, but stopped when I saw him frown. He told me how he was being serious and before I could respond he pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened from the sudden touching of our lips. I even remember how hot my face became and the Inability to form a coherent sentence. Things between Theo and me slowly changed throughout that week. We actually became a couple, going on dates and getting all lovey dovey. It was nice, I even thought that things were going to be good from there on out... but… I should’ve known better…_

 

_It wasn’t long till the pack slowly fell apart and the truth about Theo surfaced. How he had been working for the Dread Doctors, How he wanted to take Scott’s entire pack, and how the Doctors still had one last chimera that would destroy the entire city of Beacon HIlls. By the time I was told about what was happening, it was too late. Theo had cornered me in my own room and sedated me. I heard him speak softly to me, how it would be alright and how he would keep me safe, while the surrounding faded into darkness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is chapter two xD  
> It took a bit longer to post then expected because I'm co-writing one shots with my friend Tycanthrophy.  
> my friend Tycanthrophy is also the person who helped me edit this chapter because my other friend is too lazy.  
> So be sure to give him some love.  
> your all also welcome to read our One shots, we've currently posted one and are about to post the second one soon :3  
> Other then That I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and sorry that its still short >:  
> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos. They're very much appreciated :D


	3. Bound By Chains And Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone again with his thoughts. What could Stiles be thinking about while trapped in the room?

I woke up the next day still feeling sore. My vision trying to adjust to the light shining through the window. I moved my arm to shield my currently sensitive eyes, but instead was welcomed with the cool feel of metal on my face. I loudly groaned at the sight of the chain attached to my wrist and saw that it was wrapped around the bed.

 

“You gotta be kidding…” I grumbled.

 

_It’s been about eleven months since I was first introduced to one of Theo’s rules. Theo didn’t exactly trust me. He even told me how I would find a way to escape if I was ever given the chance. So, besides bolting the front of the bedroom door with a heavy duty lock. He thought it would be a good idea to chain me to the bed, while he was gone. He would always leave me snacks, while I waited for him to return. Because no matter how much Theo tortured and raped me, he still wanted to ‘take care of me’. Which is one of the messed up things about it all._

 

_Almost two weeks ago, Theo thought it was about time to give me a reward. So he removed the chains from the bed. He stated that it was because I had been a good boy these past couple of months and wanted to give me some ‘freedom’. I couldn’t really help, but scoff at him, considering that I still had to stay locked in the room, while he was gone._

 

A moment later I was snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Theo enter the room with a plate of pancakes.

 

“Oh good, you’re up” Theo smiled, while I glared at him with resentment.

 

“You can’t be serious with chaining me to the bed again Theo” I weakly protested, still groggy from waking up.

 

“Well, if you didn’t try to run away last night, then I wouldn’t have to”, Theo replied looking slightly upset at the thought, before walking over with the plate of pancakes.

 

“I’m not hungry”, I mumbled angrily, while Theo placed the plate on the nightstand next to me.

 

“Well, you have to eat Stiles. I won’t be back for a while, so this might be the only thing you eat till evening” Theo said sternly before walking out the room.

 

I slowly sat up and hesitantly grabbed the plate. I was half tempted to throw it at Theo when he walked backed in, but decided against it.

 

The last time I threw a plate of food at Theo, he chained me to the bathroom and ignored me for about three weeks. I didn’t even hear the doors open or close during the period of my punishment. It was just nothing, but silence. After a while my skin started to feel icy to the touch, due to it being really cold. I tried to use the shower curtain and bath rug to keep myself warm, although my body still felt like it was freezing over. At one point I actually believed that I would die from hypothermia, but somehow...just somehow I managed to stay warm enough not to.

 

Sometimes even my hunger helped me ignore the slow drop of my body’s temperature. I would do my best to focus on the extremely painful knots and twisting of my stomach if it meant I could not think about the cold for just a few minutes. I eventually started to even hope that Theo would come back home.

 

 _Home… the one thing I didn’t even consider this place to be… the thing I never thought I’d call it, but… but I guess there’s no denying it now…_ The thought made me chuckle and tear up, while a weak smile formed on my face.

 

By the time the punishment was over, Theo had finally returned. He then removed the chains and got me cleaned up before proceeding to feed me. I remember being somewhat more obedient to him afterwards and strangely I...I actually missed him a little. Ever since then I became more anxious whenever Theo left to do some work for the Dread Doctors. I was worried that he would one day never come back and that I would die here all alone. Where no one knew where I was. The idea of it always made my anxiety rise uncontrollably and I would break down into tears till I fell asleep. A minute later Theo came back and grabbed a few things in the room. He then turned around with a calm look on his face.

 

“You know Stiles, just think of this as rebuilding our trust” he said with a grin.

 

“Oh yeah, because keeping your ‘boyfriend’ chained up, while you’re gone is clearly how you build trust”, I snarled back.

 

“Well... I guess if you behave like a good boy these next few weeks, I could take them off”, Theo smiled before leaving the room. I wanted to punch him so bad, but unfortunately these chains weren’t long enough. It was just enough to reach into the night stand and grab a book and turn the lights on or off, but nothing more.

 

Once I heard the front door close shut, I placed the plate of pancakes on the nightstand again and curled up under the blanket. After a while I began thinking about everyone back at Beacon Hills and how much I missed them. I even wondered if the pack somehow got back together. It has been a while since the pack was broken apart, due to the continuous stress caused by both the Dread Doctors and Theo. I was hoping that Scott would come through like he always had in the past. The idea that he would one day save me, alongside the others. The day that I could return to my life before The Doctors...before Theo. It was the only spark of hope I desperately held onto. The one thing that kept me sane in this prison. The one thing I’ll never let him take...

 

It wasn’t long till I started to think about my father and how he must be doing. I could imagine him being unable to sleep and fatigued from the endless searching. The wrinkles forming on his brow from all the stress he was undergoing. The constant sighs of frustration and despair to every dead end he came across. The man had lost his wife to an illness about eight years ago and I’m sure he wasn’t ready to lose me too.

 

I felt the tears drip down my face as more of the terrible thoughts filled my head. The countless times he must’ve raised his hopes, only to get disappointed when there was nothing to report on my where abouts. How he must dread going back home, knowing I’m not there, while being continuously welcomed by the shallow silence in what was now a hollow house. The endless nightmares that are causing him to wake up in a cold sweat every night.

 

The thoughts kept circling my mind and it tore me apart. My chest was hurting and the tears weren’t stopping. I held my knees close and kept my eyes shut for a while. Doing my best to ignore them as they floated around my head. After a while, the tears stopped and I laid still on the bed in a catatonic state. I stared at the metal bars of the bed frame for what felt like hours. My mind just wandering around in this empty room.

 

I hope they're all alive...

 

_I wonder if they’ll find me…_

 

_Dad I miss you...I miss you so much…_

 

_I just wish I could go home…back home where everyone is waiting for me..._

 

_How much longer do I have to undergo Theo’s torment?…_

 

_It’s so quiet in this room… I can hear everything...even the slow beating of my heart…_

 

_What will happen when Theo comes back?…_

 

 _I feel so broken…_ but when... when he’s.... The random thoughts stopped as I heard the door creak open. I then slowly shifted my body to face it. I stared blankly at Theo who greeted me with a smile, before he saw the untouched food on the nightstand. His expression then changed into a look of disappointment, while he let out a deep sigh.

 

“Stiles...“

 

“You didn’t even touch the pancakes I made you this morning”, Theo spoke sounding a bit hurt and annoyed. Although his words didn’t seem to reach me as I continued to stare at him. It all just came off as sound that echoed at the back of my head, muffled and unclear. He then shook his head in disappointment and walked over to me.

 

_What was I…No...I can’t think of h-..._

 

“Come on Stiles. You must be starving, let’s go get you something to eat”, Theo interrupted my thoughts as he began to unlock the chains and remove them. He then took a moment to sit down beside me and petted my head. I unconsciously leaned into the touch and decided to put the previous thought at the back of my mind for now.

 

 _So warm…_ I thought to myself before I moved away and slowly got up. I then headed towards the kitchen, while Theo followed from behind. Half an hour later the delicious aroma of the meal he was preparing, filled the entire room. I couldn’t help, but take in the scent. My stomach beginning to grumble and hurt as I was reminded of how hungry I actual was. Theo must’ve noticed because I heard a small chuckle. When I shifted my head to look at him I saw him gazing at me with a smile on his face. The smile seemed so genuine and nice that I felt myself blush a little.

 

“What?” I huffed, while looking away.

 

“Nothing” Theo let out another chuckle and went back to cooking. Moments later the food was done and we finally were able to eat. Because of how hungry I was I ended up stuffing my face and nearly choked a couple times. Theo had to tell me to calm down and eat slower. I grunted at his comment and argued about how if I wasn’t locked up, then I wouldn’t have to wait till he came back to eat. The argument went on for a couple of minutes, until I stopped. It wasn’t really going anywhere and I just wanted to finish eating.

 

It wasn’t long till Theo began to talk about his day and how the progression of the new chimera was. The topic always made me cringe. I knew that the closer that thing came to being complete; the closer the destruction of Beacon Hills and everyone I knew would be.

Theo never really told me who the chimera was. Apparently all I needed to know was that no one could stop it, not even Scott. I didn’t want to believe him though, because the entire pack, especially Scott has always pulled through. It’s because of them that I’m still alive and breathing. That I’m not under the nogitsune’s control and hurting people. I just couldn’t listen to Theo talk anymore and spoke.

 

“My pack will stop that monster Theo”, I said confidently, while looking him dead in the eyes.

 

“Stiles, I know your pack has overcome many challenges, but noth-”

 

“It doesn’t matter Theo. I know they will defeat it”, I interrupted Theo, while he stared at me with a look of surprise.

 

“Well, I guess we’ll have to wait and see, but Stiles, I highly doubt they will”, Theo deadpanned.

 

The rest of dinner after that remained silent. After a while we started to watch movies and like always Theo would inch closer to me. I tried to get up and move away, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in. I tried to protest for him to let me go, but he just held tighter and smiled at me. I found it all very annoying, but eventually I gave up and laid beside him with our hands intertwined. I really hated being like this, but saying no wasn’t really an option either. No to being a couple, to living here, and especially when it came to sex. In this place there was no such thing as denying him. I found it easier just to let him have his way, but at the same time my pride was too strong and I chose to fight the losing battle. Although I knew that I would either give up or get badly hurt in the process.

 

Oddly enough Theo didn’t do anything more that night like he usually did. It was very disconcerting to me. I even started to ask him what he was planning, but he just laughed and told me not to worry. We ended up spending the rest of the night in each other’s arms, while his face was nuzzled deeply on my neck.

 

“Stiles…” He called my name softly.

 

“W-what?” I stuttered feeling a bit nervous.

 

“I love you”, Theo whispered so closely into my ear that I shivered from the sound.

 

“I’ll always love you Stiles…” I felt my heart skip a beat as tears flowed down my face at his words. My feelings running rampant.

 

 _Wh-what is going on with me?..._ I thought to myself, confused of what I was feeling. Theo must’ve noticed and pulled me closer.

 

“It’s ok, Stiles”, Theo whispered, while he caressed my hand.

 

“I hate you…” I mumbled through the tears.

 

_I hate you so much...._

  
_I hate what I’m becoming because of you..._ was the last thing I thought as I felt Theo’s smirk behind my ears. I knew he was aware of the effect he was having over me and I couldn’t help, but feel infuriated. I knew it wouldn't be long till I fell for Theo’s plan and fully submit to his every whim. The day I’m dreading and hoping would never come...the day I lose myself... and become his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Sorry this took a while to post. I just recently got a job so I'm kind of busy.  
> other then that I kept getting distracted. also I feel like this chapter might not have been too great.  
> but I really do hope you enjoy it.
> 
> remember to subscribe to stay updated on future chapters and comments/kudos are very much appreciated :3


	4. The Nightmare Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Stiles handle what is now apart of his life?  
> A nightmare so dark he awakes in a sweat and a person who rather have him dead.  
> For this is when things seem to begin.

It has been four months, since the day I tried to escape. Although nothing has really changed in this prison of mine. I still had to abide to Theo’s rules and undergo his torture. The only difference was that now I had a babysitter, her name was Tracy. Like Theo she was also an experiment created by the Dread Doctors and apparently attended the same school as me. She actually used to be this quiet and timid girl from what I was told. Even though that all changed once she became a chimera. The once shy girl was now a cold hearted creature, that wouldn’t think twice about killing you on the spot if you ever got in her way.

 

Like many of the other chimera’s created by the Dread Doctors, she was deemed a failure and later on killed. Which is why I was shocked when I found her standing in the kitchen talking to Theo in broad daylight.

 

“W-what the hell!” I jumped back a bit, startled.

 

“Stiles”

 

“How are you- you’re suppose to be dead!” I spoke frantically, ignoring Theo’s call.

 

“This is Tra-”

 

“I know who she is, but what the hell is she doing here alive!” I quickly interrupted Theo again, while Tracy glared at me.

 

“Like I was saying. Tracy is going to be your new babysitter” Theo said with a smile.

 

“M-my what?” I stuttered with a confused look, while tilting my head to the side.

 

“Your babysitter” Theo sighed. I just stood there for a few minutes utterly speechless at the idea that the once dead chimera was now going to be my personal babysitter.

 

“You gotta be kidding….” I mumbled.

 

“No Stiles, I’m not” Theo deadpanned. The rest of the conversation went on for a while with me protesting about how ridiculous the whole situation was; until Tracy voiced her annoyance.

“Can you shut up already! I don’t like this anymore then you do! but I’ll do this for him, since I owe him my life”,  Tracy shouted angrily.

 

“Owe... him?…” I mouthed the words slowly with a look of confusion. A minute later Theo stepped in and started to explain things to me. Theo told me how he used some weird concoction created by the Dread Doctors to revive a few chimera’s a week ago. He then went on about how, it was okay to have Tracy here to keep watch on me while he was gone. Something about having a stash of her venom back in Beacon Hills for emergencies.

 

“Fuck, this is giving me a headache”, I said, while placing a hand on my head. The whole situation was just too overwhelming.

 

_So ...Theo has a pack now…._

 

_And my babysitter is a chimera with kanima powers…._

 

_Weird concoction that brings people to life?....._

 

_What the fuck…_

 

_am I dreaming?...._

 

 _This has to be some crazy dream…._ The thoughts slowly sank into my head before I looked back at the two creatures in the kitchen.

 

“This is a dream right? It has to be”, I asked bluntly. Theo just gave me a weird look, while Tracy looked at me like she was questioning my intelligence.

 

“For god’s sake Theo. Are you really in love with this idiot!” Tracy said with a look of disbelief.

 

“He isn’t that bad”, Theo sighed, while smiling gently at me.

 

“I swear Theo, I’m starting to question this whole idea of being his babysitter”, Tracy said sounding annoyed.

 

“I’m sure you two will get along fine” Theo looked back at Tracy with a reassuring smile.

 

“And unfortunately Stiles this isn’t a dream”, Theo then faced me again with a smirk. I leaned against the wall and looked down at my feet. The feeling of my head going numb from all the thoughts racing through my head.

 

_Scott…._

 

“Stiles?” Theo called my name, but his voice was muffled.

 

_The pack...._

 

“Stiles!” The voice becoming louder, yet still hard to understand.

 

 _Da-dad…. What will happen to them?…._ I slightly glanced up for a few seconds, seeing Theo walk towards me. My vision slowly blurring.

 

_The beast…. Theo’s pack…. Will the-..._

 

“Stiles?!” The voice much more clear as I felt warm hands on my shoulder. I quickly looked up and saw Theo’s worried expression. I found myself in the middle of a panic attack. My breathing much more erratic than usual; the weight of the fear crushing me. My vision becoming more blurry as the surroundings begin to fade.

 

“Stiles, calm down, I’m here” Theo tried to sound as calm as possible, not wanting to make the problem worse. I kept my focus on his face and his mouth. The sounds starting to become muffled again before everything became dark.

 

“Stiles...” The voice echoed in the darkness of my mind throughout my slumber.

 

_It was so cold, yet everything around me was on fire. I was surrounded by ruins and corpses. I wanted to scream, but nothing came out. I wanted to run, but I couldn’t move. I was frozen in my steps. Forced to watch what was in front of me. I watched, while one by one my friends and family were torn apart by the beast. Their organs slowly falling out of their bodies, while the blood showered the creature in crimson red rain. Why was this happening? Why did I have to see this? W-why now?….._

 

_I asked myself over and over, while the scene in my nightmare continued. The tears running down my face like a river; from the sight of the lifeless bodies on the ground. My chest painfully tightening, while I attempted to scream; hoping my voice could be heard. I just wanted to wake up…. For this all to end…. If anything I’d rather… I’d rather be tortured by Theo than live this nightmare I was in. If it meant not seeing everyone die before me._

 

_It wasn’t long till the beast noticed me and made its way towards my direction._

_My eyes widening and heart racing as the gap between us became smaller. Moments later I was face to face with it and couldn’t find the power to avert my eyes from its terrifying gaze. It then slowly leaned forward and smelt me. Before moving back to raise its claws, ready to strike…._

 

I suddenly woke up in a sweat. My heart racing and my breathing still heavy from the nightmare. I tried to look around, but it was too dark. I then reached to the side and turned the lamp on. I sighed a breath of relief, realizing that I was still in the bedroom; slightly laughing at the idea that I found sanctuary in what I considered my prison cell.

 

_It all must’ve been a nightmare, but why now?..._

 

 _Out of all the times I’ve been trapped here and tortured, why have a nightmare now?_ I thought to myself completely confused. Dreams were rare and when I did dream. They were usually more hopeful and happy, but this...this was different. It was the first nightmare in a couple of years, since I was last possessed by the nogitsune. Even then, I don’t think I’ve ever been this scared. The dream replaying in my head, until a loud sound from outside the room snapped me out of it.

 

 _Theo?..._ I thought to myself, before getting out of bed. When I exited the room I was almost immediately greeted by Tracy’s icy glare. I slightly jumped in placed and shuddered at her scowl, while my anxiety slowly started to rise again.

 

“Will you stop that!” Tracy shouted.

 

“ I won’t carry you to your bed If you collapse and faint on the floor again” she said angrily.

 

“Wh-wher”

 

“He said he would be back in thirty minutes. Now go back to bed” She said, while glaring at me.

 

“And if you don’t listen, I’ll make you” she growled, while her eyes flashed a yellow-orange color and became more snake-like. I had forgotten she was part kanima and how with just a small scratch she could paralyze me. The thought of it made me shiver. I didn’t want to experience that again. Especially after that awkward time where I got paralyzed on top of Derek, during our encounter with Matt Daehler at the police station. I just listened to her threat and returned to bed. I couldn’t really go to sleep though and instead found myself staring at the darkly tinted white ceiling of the room. Each second that passed, felt like ten minutes. It was driving me a bit crazy, but I didn’t have a choice. It was either stay in this room or go out there and lay flat on the cold floor with a woman who would rather kill than take care of me.

 

After a while I finally heard the faint sound of the front door opening and the conversation being exchanged between the two chimeras before the words ‘bye’ were said. A second later I heard the sound of the front door being closed shut; followed by the footsteps that became louder with each passing second. I slowly sat up and leaned my body against the cold bed frame as the door to the room opened.

 

“How are you feeling Stiles” Theo said with a smile,while standing in the middle of the door frame. I opened my mouth to speak, but decided not to, shifting my head to look down at the bed sheets. I stayed still, while the floors creaked under Theo’s feet. I then felt the weight of the bed shift to the right because of Theo sitting on the edge.of the bed.

 

“Stiles…” Theo spoke my name softly.

 

_Don’t say my name like that…._

 

“Stiles…” He spoke softly again, while laying his hand on mine.

 

 _Don’t say it so soft… So soft, that I feel like I could break…._ I thought to myself as I felt Theo slowly lift my chin up and kiss me. I wanted to pull away, but instead I allowed it to happen. I didn’t have the strength to resist. I was just too tired and could use the distraction. A minute later, Theo pulled away and gave me a loving look.

 

“Stiles, you should get some more rest. We have a big day planned tomorrow” Theo said, while he caressed my face.

 

“Plan?” I asked lowly.

 

“Yes, it’s a surprise, but I’ll be taking you out tomorrow” Theo smiled.

 

“Wh-what?, are we moving?, did they finally find out where I am?” I asked with a dumbfounded look on my face. Theo bursted out laughing at my questions. I guess there was something humorous about them.

 

“No Stiles. It’s our anniversary tomorrow” Theo said after finally calming down.

 

_Anniversary?... has it been that long?...._

 

“And Stiles. It’s been about a year and a half. If your precious pack hasn’t found you yet, then I don’t think they ever will” Theo spoke with a harsh coldness to his voice. I just dropped my head in despair, while the realization of his words hit me. It has been over a year now and they still haven’t found me yet. Maybe there was no hope for me after all...

 

_I-I…._

 

_Wh-what….._

 

 _Th-they…._ The thoughts came in so fast and scattered as I pulled my knees close to my chest and began to cry.

 

“Stiles...It’s alright” Theo pulled me into a hug as I cried into his shoulder. The feeling so nice, but wrong… it was all… just wrong. We stayed like that for a while. In eachothers arms throughout the night as my cries echoed into the nothingness.

 

“It’ll be alright Stiles. Tomorrow is going to be fun, I promise” Theo whispered into my ear, while he rubbed circles on my back. With those last words said, I slowly started to drift off into sleep wondering what torture awaited me the very next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for I am late with this chapter D:  
> I've been having trouble writing recently and been busy with work/writing with Tycanthrophy.  
> so finally here is my chapter four. I'll be working on chapter five a bit later, but my main focus will be on a one shot me and Tycanthrophy are working on atm.  
> hope you enjoy this chapter  
> comments/kudos are appreciated xD  
> remember to subscribe to stay updated :D  
> also thanks to Tycanthrophy and my other friend for proof reading this for me :3


	5. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year now since Stiles has been with Theo and it's now their anniversary.  
> Theo also has planned it out, but is Stiles ready for it all?  
> What will unfold for Stiles as he 'celebrates' this day with his captor?

_The sun shone brightly through the leaves of the trees I stood under. The rays warming my body as bits and pieces of scattered light illuminated the ground. It was so peaceful, that I wish I could’ve stayed here forever... but… like most things, the peace didn’t last. Seconds later a coldness filled the air and a shadow slowly fell upon the forest. I had the urge to run, yet I remained where I was, watching it all being engulfed by the shroud of darkness. It was only when I saw that everything covered by the dark slowly started to wither and die, that I began to move._

 

_It wasn’t long till the sun vanished and the warm rays were replaced with an icy breeze. The chilling sounds of screaming, beginning to echo throughout the forest. The screams rang in my ears painfully, while I ran. The darkness only seconds behind._

 

_When I blinked the scene changed. I turned around to see where I was, but only saw white walls and an iron door. The door then opened and two nurses came in with a stretcher. I tried to resist them and push them back, but it was futile as another nurse came in to help strap me down. Once I was fully restrained they escorted me to a room and moved me onto an operating table; informing me how the doctor would be in shortly. I tried to ask what doctor and yelled various questions, but the nurses just ignored me. A minute later the doctor arrived and my face became pale._

 

_“Hi there Mr. Stilinski” the doctor spoke joyfully._

 

_“Do-Donovan! What are you doing here?” I asked lowly, feeling the fear creep in._

 

_“Well Mr. Stilinski. It seems that you offered to donate some organs, which is very kind of you” Donovan smiled._

 

_“Do-donate?! What are you talking about!” I said panicking._

 

_“Don’t worry Stiles. It will all be alright” Donovan said, while grabbing a knife from the table of surgical equipment._

 

_“Now Stiles. This may hurt a little” he said smiling, while placing the tip at the start of my chest. I tried to beg him to stop, but it was no use as the knife began to slowly pierce through my skin and cut my chest open. The pain was excruciating and all I could do was scream, while it went further down my abdomen. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my own organs and suddenly the pain was gone. When I opened them, everything was different again._

 

_I found myself now standing in a dark windy road, while it rained. I started to shake violently from the cold and wrapped my arms around my body. I looked around, but saw no one in this empty place. I eventually began to wander down the road in hopes of finding shelter, but the further I went, the worse the storm became. It wasn’t long, until I saw a small flash of light from the direction I was heading towards._

 

_“Hey! Is someone there?” I shouted, while staring at the direction I saw the light flicker._

 

_“Is anyone th-....” I jumped a bit when I saw lightning strike the ground. A few seconds later the lightning struck again near the spot where the light came from; revealing a group of creatures staring directly at me. I quickly turned on my heel and began to run as fast as I could. The overwhelming sense of fear taking over my body._

 

 _It wasn’t long till one of them tackled me onto the ground and began its relentless assault. Its claws ripping through my flesh. Moments later, the rest of them arrived and together I felt as they tore me apart. Their claws digging into my body, and tearing my organs out. Watching as the creatures feasted on me, while I laid limp on the cold ground..._ I suddenly woke up heavily breathing and flailing in Theo’s arms.

 

“Stiles! it’s okay! it’s okay! You’re safe!” Theo yelled, while he held onto me for dear life. It took a few minutes, but eventually I laid still.

 

“Th-Theo…” I stuttered, while looking up into his bright blue eyes.

 

“Yes Stiles, it’s me” he replied with a worried look.

 

“Wh-where are we?!” I asked still feeling panicked, my anxiety not seeming to calm down.

 

“Stiles… calm down, please... We’re still at home. There’s nothing to worry about” Theo said trying to reassure me.

 

“What did you dream about?” he asked worriedly.

 

“I...I don’t want to talk about it…” I mumbled lowly, while looking down.

 

“Stiles...” Theo sighed. I kept my eyes down and refused to talk, till I felt Theo start to move away.

 

“I’ll go get you some water and something to-”

 

“S-stay with me a little longer… please…” I pleaded as I held onto the other boys arm. He then gave me a small smile, before sitting back down. We stayed there for a while, until Theo decided that it was time to grab something to eat. I then followed him into the kitchen and sat at the table, watching as he made breakfast. Theo occasionally glancing at me to make sure I was fine. After a bit I started to look down; staring blankly at the floor, while I thought about the dreams.

 

_Three nightmares in one night…_

 

_All of them felt so real…._

 

_And I died in each of them…_

 

_Maybe… maybe it’s..._

 

“Here you go Stiles”  I was snapped out of my thoughts by Theo as he placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. Theo then sat down and began eating his food, while I blankly stared at my plate. My lack of appetite, due to the haunting nightmares in the back of my head. Moments later Theo broke the silence.

 

“So, are you excited for today?” he asked, smiling.

 

“Today?…” I mumbled tiredly, still feeling exhausted..

 

“Did you forget already? It’s our anniversary” Theo said with a slight frown, while I stared at him with a blank expression.

 

“We’re going out today. Remember?” Theo sighed.

 

“We are?” I asked in a questioning tone.

 

“Yes Stiles, we are. Which reminds me” Theo suddenly got up from his chair and headed towards the side of the couch where he pulled out two bags.

 

“I bought us some new clothes for today” he said with a smile, while walking over to me.

 

“New clothes? But I could just wear what I alrea-”

 

“Yes you could, but today is special. it’s our first anniversary, so I wanted us both to dress nice”, Theo interrupted me, smirking.

 

“Plus I have a big day planned for us”, he said with a sinister tone. After breakfast was over, he instructed me to take shower, while he cleaned everything. It was actually surprising that Theo didn’t join me like he usually did. I took my time washing myself, while my mind drifted off.

 

When I was finished, I found Theo patiently waiting on the bed with a smirk on his face. He then got up and told me to get dressed, before walking into the bathroom. I stood there for a moment a bit baffled at how Theo was acting. Although I chose to brush it off and headed towards the bed where I saw the shopping bag. I started to pull out the clothes from the bag. The first thing I noticed, was the grey felt bowtie.

 

 _Well, its better then a tie at least…_ I thought to myself, while shrugging. the next thing that I pulled out was a jet black button up shirt, which I had to admit looked nice. I then reached in and grabbed a pair of olive green jeans. I checked the bag one more time to see if there was anything else and noticed a pair of red and white underwear. When I grabbed it and unfolded them my jaw dropped, while my face turned a light shade of pink. I realized that the pair of underwear were actually jockstraps.

 

“I’m not wearing this!” I shouted, while glaring at Theo through the door, knowing very well he was giving me one of his smug looks. I stared back at the jockstraps once more before throwing them to the side of the bed. I then started to walk towards the dresser to pull out a ordinary pair of boxers.

 

“Come on Stiles. I bought them especially for you”, Theo shouted from the shower with a pleading tone.

 

“Oh yeah, because I obviously love to wear jockstraps” I said sarcastically, while rolling my eye.

 

“I think you would look cute in them” Theo said loudly with a teasing tone over the running water, while my face began to redden.

 

“Yup, definitely not going to wear them” I said opening the dresser and grabbing a pair of grey boxers to wear. Just a moment after closing the dresser I heard the bathroom door open and turned to face it. My jaw dropped open once again as my face became a darker shade of red. Theo was standing completely naked and partially wet still. The drops of water dripping down his light skin from his damp brown hair.

 

“Stiles, please wear them”, Theo asked nicely, while slowly walking towards me.

 

“I-I won’t wear that thing, because you asked me to” I stuttered nervously.

 

“Come on Stiles…” Theo said softly, only a few steps away.

 

“N-no… and can you at least wrap a towel around yourself!” I yelled, while unconsciously backing up towards the dresser.

 

“Please Stiles?” Theo asked gently with pleading eyes.

 

“N-”

 

“Stiles”, Theo said with a bit more authority in his voice.

 

“F-fine… I’ll wear the freaking underwear” I grumbled in defeat. Theo then gave me a smile before going back into the bathroom to finish up. I stared at the jockstraps for a couple of minutes with a look of discontent and sighed before finally putting them on. They felt surprisingly nice and soft, but the whole feel in general was weird. I didn’t like the idea of my ass being bare for the world to see, nor did I like the straps on the bottom of my them either. it just made wearing them much more annoying, since I accidently placed my legs into the wrong hole a couple times. I then wore my pants, which felt a bit weird at first. The lack of fabric back there, didn’t seem right and made me feel like I had nothing underneath.

 

A few minutes later I was fully dressed in what Theo had bought me and even gelled my hair. I then walked into the kitchen to wash my hands in the sink, since Theo was still in the bathroom. When I came back into the room I saw that Theo was finally done and halfway dressed. His toned upper body glistening a bit from the droplets of water on it.

 

Not too long after, Theo was finally done dressing in his pair of new clothes. He had a plain white Tee on, blue jeans, and a red leather jacket. I had to shameless admit that I thought he was extremely attractive in it, even though Theo was generally very good looking to begin with. As soon as we exited through the front door. I was met with the harsh light of the sun. It’s been so long, since I last stepped outside the house, especially in broad daylight.

 

“Ready?” Theo grinned.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be” I sighed, before getting into the car. The rest of the car ride was quiet, while I stared out the window. The surroundings seeming vaguely familiar, but I didn’t give much mind to it and just took in the scenery. A smile slightly forming from enjoyment. It was actually really nice to be outside, instead of being trapped in that room. Although the smile didn’t last long. Twenty minutes later I saw that we’ve passed a town and it was not just any town, It was Beacon Hills. My eyes widened as I did my best to look back.

 

“Wh-what the fuck! We were right beside Beacon Hills this whole time!” I yelled, not wanting to believe that I was only minutes away from home.

 

“H-how come they haven’t”

 

“Because Stiles, they don’t really care for you like I do. If your precious pack did, then they would’ve found you by now” Theo said harshly with a smirk on his face.

 

“Yo-you’re lying!” I screamed back at him, getting ready to attack him, but was almost-immediately held in place with one of his arms.

 

“Now Stiles. if you do that, then we might get into an accident. Don’t want this special day to get ruined, do you?” Theo glanced back for a second with a smile.

 

“You-you fucking asshole! I don’t care about that! I rather be home with my friends and family” I shouted, glaring intensely at Theo.

 

“Ouch! Stiles, that hurts my feelings” Theo said sarcastically trying to pout a little. I let out a loud groan and crossed my arms as I looked out the window. This wasn’t going anywhere and Theo being the way he is, wasn’t going to let my outburst of anger ruin his day. The remainder of the car ride stayed quiet after that.

 

Once we got to our destination, I saw that we were in front of a restaurant. The exterior was pretty boring. It was painted white and the sign glew a brownish color with multiple lightbulbs glowing an extremely white light. The lights were a bit too bright for me, so I didn’t bother to read the name. I started to walk towards it as fast as I could, hoping to somehow leave a message for my father to find, but Theo grabbed my wrist roughly and held me in place.

 

“Stiles...Don’t be stupid now. Don’t want me to hurt all those innocent people now do you?” Theo said with a smirk as he flashed his yellow eyes at me to show his seriousness. I just went limp and lowered my head.

 

“Good boy” He said, while pulling my hand up to kiss it. We then walked to the restaurant with our hands intertwined. When we got inside, we were instantly greeted by a female hostess. She smiled brightly and had her eyes fixated on Theo, tracing his body from head to toe. Even though her expression changed to that of disappointment when she noticed him holding my hand. The hostess then jumped a bit when she heard Theo clear his throat.

 

“Oh! Sorry about that. Do you have a reservation?” the hostess said forcing back her smile.

 

“Yes I do, I reserved a table under the name Theo Raeken” Theo flashed her a smile which made her blush.

 

“U-uh... oh found it! Please follow me to your table!” the hostess said, sounding a bit flustered. She then grabbed a few menus and lead us to a table in the back. Besides being significantly darker than the front, it was also pretty secluded and even had walls separating the other guest. When we got closer I noticed that the table was a half circle booth. The Idea that Theo could just worm his way to my side, made me a bit uneasy. Considering that it was dimly lit and I was still unsure of his intentions.

 

After we were seated, the lady laid down the menus in front of us and asked us what drinks we would like. Once we gave her our order, she told us that a waitress would be here momentarily with our drinks and disappeared. I opened the menu to browse for what to get, until I noticed the price and my jaw dropped.

 

“Thirty dollars for a steak?!” I exclaimed.

 

“Stiles, you got to keep your voice down” Theo said with a chuckle.

 

“How can they charge that much for a steak? That is like my entire gas money...well if I still had my car” I shrugged.

 

“Just get it if you want. I’ll pay for it” Theo smiled, while I gave him a dumbfounded look. Eventually brushing it off, choosing not to question where Theo gets his money. A minute later the waitress appeared with our drinks and took our orders. I just went with the steak, while Theo ordered salmon with rice on the side. Right after the waitress left, I noticed Theo staring at me.

 

“What is it?” I asked, feeling annoyed.

 

“Nothing, you just look really cute” He said with a grin. I felt a slight blush on my face and just looked away. Even though my body started to heat up from his lingering gaze.

 

“Can you stop that?!” I almost shouted, feeling somewhat flustered. Theo just tilted his head to the side and gave me a confused look.

 

“Can you stop staring at me like I’m a piece of meat that you can’t wait to devour!” I said much louder. Theo smiled and was about to say something, until the waitress came back.

 

“Is everything alright here?” she asked looking a bit worried.

 

“Sorry about that, it’s nothing” Theo smiled.

 

“Okay, if you don’t mind. May you please keep your voices down a bit. Don’t want to disturb the other guest” The waitress said as he looked between the both of us.

 

“We will. I apologize for my boyfriend’s outburst” Theo said bluntly, while I glared at him. Once the waitress left Theo tried to talk to me, but I just ignored him and waited for the food to come.

 

It felt a lot like dinner time at our place. I would give him the silent treatment, while he tried to talk to me.  Although Theo didn’t seem too happy about me ignoring him, so he moved closer and whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver. He told me how he had a big surprise for me; that I would get to see someone I knew. I quickly turned to face him and tried to ask him who, but he just repeated himself. Refusing to tell me anything else. It infuriated me, especially since Theo had a look of content.

 

Thirty minutes later We were once again in Theo’s car after we finished eating and paying for the meal. He was driving us to our next destination. I was starting to feel my anxiety rise, my breathing becoming a little more difficult, while I waited. The street and path were starting to look really familiar and it didn’t take long for me to realise that we were near my house. I looked at Theo’s face with tears starting to form at the corner of my eyes, before looking back outside. When we arrived, I quickly tried to open the car door, but found that the child safety lock was on.

 

“Theo op-”

 

“Now remember Stiles, I’m going to give you only thirty minutes to talk to your dad. If you don’t come back by then. I’m going to have to drag you out myself and that won’t be any fun” Theo said with a coldness that made me want to hide.

 

“Oh and Stiles, becareful what you say” He said with a devilish smile, while unlocking the door. I exited the car as fast as I could, rushing to the front door of my house. After grabbing the spare key and opening the door, I found myself face to face with my father.

 

“S-stiles?” my father sounded like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

 

“It’s me, it’s me dad” I said crying as I gave him a hug.

 

“But how! I mean we’ve been looking for you for so long a-”

 

“I-i’m not staying for long dad” I reluctantly said, not meeting my father’s gaze.

 

“What do you mean? You’re here... you’re home” He gave me a painful look that broke my heart.

 

“Theo i-”

 

“What?! Is that bastard outside, just give me a minute i’l-”

 

“Dad don’t! Just-just don’t...” I yelled, then mumbled.

 

“Stiles… I won’t let him take you again” my father said more sternly with an angered look.

 

“Please dad... let us just enjoy what little time we have together....okay?” I mumbled with a forced smile. My father then sighed in defeat and we sat down in the kitchen to talk. Even though most of the questions he asked were about where Theo was keeping me, which I didn’t answer. I told him that it was for his own safety. Other then that he told me how the pack has been struggling with the Beast. He even went on to say how that Scott and the others might have found a way to stop it, but it was all still a theory from what he was told. The news actually made me happy, because at least I knew that everyone would be safe if it did work.

 

 _Good job Scott, I knew you would figure something out…_ I thought to myself, smiling.

 

A moment later the house phone rang and my father got up to answer it. He didn’t seem to happy to hear the voice on the other side and began to threaten the person. I took that as my cue that Theo wanted me to come back and stood up. I said bye to my father and gave him a hug. Although when I tried to break free, my father tightened his grip, begging me not to leave. I held back my tears as best as I could and pulled away from the older man. I then quickly walked out the door and into Theo’s car.

 

When Theo began to drive away. I heard my father call my name. I watched as he ran after the car, yelling for it to stop. The tears flowing out of my eyes when I saw the man drop to his knees in despair. From losing me again, after finally returning home. The whole thing feeling more painful than it was worth.

 

“Cheer up Stiles. We still have one more stop” Theo said with a wicked smirk, while I spent the rest of the car ride crying. After a while of crying I sat there quietly staring outside the window. I was tired and wishing that this was all over so I could sleep. I just couldn’t handle what Theo had planned next. The drive to the last destination was very far. I even fell asleep for a while. It was only when I felt Theo’s hand on my shoulder that I woke up.

 

“We’re finally here” He said with a smile. I rubbed my eyes a bit and squinted them, trying to look around, but I couldn’t see anything. The day was over and it was completely dark.

 

“Where are we?” I mumbled, still feeling tired.

 

“It’s my favorite place” Theo said joyfully. Theo then got out the car and waved for me to come out and join him. I grunted loudly, before exiting the car. When I stepped out, I noticed the grass field and the slight breeze that gave me a chill. Theo saw me shake and gave me his jacket, before grabbing my hand to drag me off somewhere.

 

“Where are you going Theo?” I grumbled.

 

“Just a few more minutes” He said, while looking straight ahead. He oddly seemed intent on reaching his destination. A few minutes later we found ourselves standing in an empty area nearby a lake.

 

“Theo where are we going?” I asked much more loudly, feeling irritated from being dragged around for the past five minutes.

 

“Look over there Stiles” He said smiling wide, while pointing straight towards the lake. I was left utterly speechless with what I saw. The sky was clear and filled with billions of stars that reflected off the surface of the lake. It all seemed surreal, like something this beautiful shouldn’t even exist in this cruel world. I had almost forgotten that Theo was holding my hand, until I felt him tug it a little. We both then made our way towards the wooden dock. When we got there I turned around a few times, taking in the beauty of it all. It actually made me forget all about the bad things that had happened, like somehow being in this place just made the pain go away.

 

“It’s nice isn’t it?” Theo asked softly.

 

“Y-yeah” I stuttered a bit from being distracted.

 

“I would come here all the time, before I was with you” Theo said with a slight sadness to his voice, while slowly walking towards me.

 

“W-why?” I asked feeling nervous from how Theo was acting.

 

“It was a place where I felt safe. It was quiet and beautiful… I would actually think of you whenever I was here. That one day I would show you this place” Theo spoke with this weird sense of vulnerability that made me shiver. He has always been so confident and sure of himself, but not at this moment. It was a different side of him that I didn’t even think existed.

 

_What is going on?...._

 

“Stiles…” Theo spoke my name softly as he got closer.

 

_Why...why is he being so weird?...th-this has to be an act…._

 

“Stiles, I’ve always loved you” Theo said with a tenderness to his eyes.

 

_No...stop saying that… if you really loved me then you wouldn’t have ruined my life…_

 

“One of the reasons I came back to Beacon Hills, was for you, because I wanted you… I needed you Stiles...” Theo spoke gently with a pained expression as he extended his hand out to touch my face.

 

_No…. no… just don’t…._

 

“No! Don’t do that!” I shouted at Theo as he retracted his arm with a surprise look on his face.

 

“Don’t say you love me! Don’t even touch me!” I continued.

 

“Sti-”

 

“No don’t say my name. If you really cared for me like you say you do, then you wouldn’t have done all of this” I interrupted Theo, my face becoming red with anger.

 

“I am not a toy!, I’m a hu-”

 

“Stiles!” Theo yelled, looking upset. He then grabbed my wrist roughly and pulled me closer.

 

“Stiles… I do care...I-”

 

“Cut the crap Theo, I’m tired of your bullshit” I said harshly, while glaring at him.

 

“Okay... then I won’t talk” Theo said coldly as he pulled me into a kiss. I tried to push him off, but he was much more stronger and held me in place. After a minute he pulled away and pushed me down to my knees. I attempted to get up and run, but was almost immediately shoved back down. He even kept a hand on me, applying enough pressure to keep me there, while he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with his other hand.

 

“Th-Theo…” I Stuttered his name, but he didn’t seem to hear me. He then pulled out his cock and shoved it into my mouth; wasting no time in roughly thrusting it down my throat, causing me to gag. My eyes beginning to tear up from the action. I tried to pull away as hard as I could, but Theo wouldn’t let me. I started to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen and went slightly limp, until he finally released his grip on me. I then fell forward with one hand over my throat and the other on the wooden floor to keep my body up, while coughing violently .

 

“Take off your pants Stiles” Theo growled, slightly panting.

  
“N….o….” I tried to speak, but my voice was too hoarse. Theo then grabbed me by the hair and forced me to look at him, his eyes glowing yellow. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Theo his mad before. It was so scary that I found myself frozen in fear. A second later he threw me forward a bit and began to pull my pants down. I cried and begged for him to stop, but he just ignored my plea. The once beautiful safe haven, now becoming a place of torment as my screams echoed throughout the night, while Theo mercilessly ravaged me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I actually ended up writing another chapter this week instead of working on the fic Tycanthrophy and I were working on :D  
> Thanks to Tycanthrophy though for proofreading it and helping with just minor edits.  
> I was iffy about writing this one at first, but I think I'm okay with how it turned out.  
> So I hope you enjoy it.  
> Comments/Kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> Don't be afraid to critic it.


	6. Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost by Theo's actions and confused by his dreams.
> 
> We find Stiles delving into bits and pieces of his memories.
> 
> Although what will he find the deeper he goes?

My body was cold… My voice was gone… The tears I thought wouldn’t stop became dry, while I laid numb on the wooden dock. All I could do was stare at the lake and watch the reflection of the stars. The gentle breeze caressed my body, as warm liquid ran down my thighs. The floor shook from Theo’s pacing. His voice sounding broken and muffled as he cursed.

 

“Stiles-…I-...So-...”

 

He inhaled deeply, his expression changing to that of annoyance.

 

“I-....It-....”

 

“You-...-uld’ve-...lis-...fuck!”

 

“It-....fault…” He grunted in frustration.

 

_Fault... was it my fault?..._

 

“If-....listen-…..happe-...”

 

_Listen?…. Listen to what?... I-_

 

“Stiles...” His voice sounding soft.

  


“...wasn’t-… -pose...li-..” were the last bits of sound that left Theo’s mouth before everything went silent. A moment later I felt the warm fabric of my pants move along my body as Theo pulled them back up. He then gently began to turn me over to face him. I expected his signature smug look, but instead was surprised to see the opposite. He appeared completely disheveled. His eyes red and puffy from crying as tears slowly ran down his face. I couldn’t help but squint in disbelief. I’ve never seen him like this before, not even when he pretended to be sorry… It just seemed... surreal.

 

_Is this a new part of his act?... or... am I just dreaming?…_

 

 _He would never…_ My thoughts were interrupted when Theo wrapped his arms tightly around me.

 

“Stiles… I’m…” Theo hesitated, before pulling away. My eyes fixated on him as I stared in confusion. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Theo finally picked me up from the floor and began to walk us back to the car. His eyes avoided mine’s, while he walked in silence. It was nice, yet it all felt wrong. I needed him to tell me that things would be alright… that he loved me and was sorry for hurting me… but why?. The strange thought circled my mind, until I heard Theo speak.

 

“I’m sorry…” His words held a strange weight to them.

 

 _Was that remorse?... no… can it?...._  I asked myself, while I gazed at Theo.

 

Ten minutes later we were back in Theo’s car and on the road. Theo was still strange and quiet throughout the ride. The silence between us was starting to get on my nerves. I wanted to say something, but decided against it. The idea of a snide comment leaving his mouth seeming worse, although it was driving me crazy. I sighed heavily. The road too dark to see anything. It wasn’t long till my eyes became heavy with sleep as I slowly began to doze off.

 

_When my eyes opened I found myself surrounded by the dark, while a light shined beneath me. I shifted my body side to side to see if there was more within the darkness, yet saw nothing._

 

_“Where am I?...”_

 

_“Where’s Theo?...I asked myself in a confused tone.  Moments later a voice echoed in the hollow abyss._

 

_“Come closer Stiles….” a somewhat muffled voice called my name as specks of lights began to move in front of me. Seconds later the bits of light created a pathway that lead towards a strange door._

 

_“Come closer....” the voice said again, still low and hard to understand. I hesitated to move for a while, but eventually started to walk as it repeated the words over and over._

 

_“Come on Stiles! Hurry up!” a voice shouted behind the door, much more childish and clear as I got closer. Once I was a few feet away the door opened slowly and a bright light blinded me. I found myself standing in front of a staircase where I saw a young boy smiling at me._

 

_“Come on Stiles, I got a surprise for you” the boy said excitedly._

 

_“Th-theo?” I stuttered, staring at Theo completely bewildered. My surroundings eventually became clear to me. I was in Theo’s old home._

 

_“Stiles?” the boy tilted his head to the side, before walking down. He then grabbed my hand and tugged on it lightly._

 

_“Stiles are you okay?” he asked looking a bit concerned._

 

_“Ye-yeah” I stuttered again._

 

_“Okay good, now come on” Theo said with a wide smile, while he began to drag me to his room upstairs. He closed the door._

 

_This… this all seems familiar.... I thought to myself._

 

_“Here!” Theo said joyously, while holding up a key attached to a piece of red string._

 

_“Your key?” I asked._

 

 _“No,_ your _key. To my house.” Theo placed the key around my neck._

 

_“B-but why!” the words surprisingly started to flow out of my mouth as I began to lose control of my actions._

 

_“Because I want you to know that you’re always welcomed here” Theo said smiling._

 

_“B-but your parents… Won’t they be mad?” I mumbled, while looking down._

 

_“It’s okay. I already asked them and stuff. They said that you could come over whenever your dad is at work” Theo said happily._

 

_“Re-really?” I stuttered, feeling tears starting to build up in the corner of my eyes._

 

_“Yup, now you won’t be alone anymore” Theo said_

 

_“You promise?” I asked meekly as I glanced up, my hand gripping tightly onto the key._

 

_“Yes Stiles, I promise” Theo Smiled._

 

_“I’ll alwa-”_

 

_“Theo! Stiles! Dinner's ready! Come down before it gets cold!” Theo’s mother called from downstairs._

 

_“Oh let’s go Stiles. I think my mom made her special lasagna today” Theo said excitedly before running out the door. I wiped my eyes and chased after him. Once I stepped through the door the sound of his footsteps vanished and the light that filled the house became dim._

 

_That was weird..._

 

_Did I really just relive a memory? the thought filled my mind as I stared blankly at the floor.  Seconds later I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of a child yelling from downstairs._

 

_Is this another memory?... I curiously followed the noise down the stairway. my younger self was argueing with Theo._

 

_“You lied to me!”  I heard the boy yell through tears, face red with anger._

 

_“Stiles I have t-…”_

 

_“Then go! I hope you never come back!” He interrupted Theo, his voice sounding more weak as I saw the boy run out the door, while Theo stood there crying._

 

_I remember… this happened about three months after he gave me the key to his home…. I was so mad about him moving away… I thought to myself, while I walked towards Theo._

 

_“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to say that to you…” I said softly as I began to pet his head._

 

_“I...I was just so mad at you for leaving, even though it wasn’t your fault” I mumbled as tears started to drip down my face.  I closed my eyes and began to wipe the tears away, wondering why now. Why was I remembering my past with Theo now? With what has happened and what he’s done. It was all different… He’s different… The person I use to trust and care for is now nothing more than a monster… So why now?_

 

_When I opened my eyes I noticed that the entire room was almost pitch black; the moonlight barely lighting up the hallways. I looked down to see if Theo was still next to me, but saw that he was gone. I started to wander aimlessly around the house, the memories of a better time slowly coming back to me as a smile began to form._

 

_There were so many memories I had forgotten, especially the ones about Theo. I shrugged at the thought of him as my emotions went rampant with confusion. I wasn’t sure what to feel or how to feel at this point. The mixture of memories seemings to overwhelm me. Soon after I found myself outside of Theo’s bedroom, where I heard someone sobbing. The door creaking loudly as my hand pushed it open. The room was fairly lit by the moonbeams, as I noticed a boy on the floor with his head on his knees. It was my younger self._

 

_“Wh-why did he ha-have to go away?...” The boy stuttered, his voice muffled._

 

_“Who?” I asked, completely confused by the question, while moving a few steps closer._

 

_“Ev-everyone always le-leaves…” The boy sobbed._

 

_“May-maybe it’s m-my fault” I could see his tears as he raised his head._

 

_“No… it’s not your fault…” I mumbled._

 

_“Yes it is!”_

 

_“It’s because we can’t do anything right!”_

 

_“Th-that’s why mom is gone… why dad’s never home… it’s all our fault!” The boy shouted angrily._

 

_“We shouldn’t have ever been born!” He went on._

 

_“No y-...”_

 

_“You’re right, you shouldn’t have” A voice interrupted me as I turned around to face the door._

 

_“M-mom?...” I stared in shock._

 

_“You were always such a worthless child. I should’ve killed you as soon as you came out of my body” My mother said harshly, while walking towards me._

 

_“Stop…’ I murmured._

 

_“Your father and I never loved  you, Let alone like you.” she continued to speak as she got closer._

 

_“Just go away…” I mumbled, while backing up slowly._

 

_“You were nothing more than a waste of life!” she shouted as she swung her arm at me. A painful sensation running across my neck, causing me to wince. I then placed my hand over it as I felt something warm and wet. My eyes widening when I saw the violent red liquid. The realization sinking in when I saw the freshly stained knife in her hand. I pressed my hands against my throat in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding, while she stared at me with disgust._

 

_“Pathetic…” she scoffed._

 

_“I don’t know why I even gave birth to you!” she yelled as she stabbed me in the stomach. I doubled over and screamed in pain. She gripped me close preventing me from falling.  Seconds passed with her vicious assault as she held up my body and thrusted the knife into me. She cursed my existence and every word was slow and torturous. The pain overtook me._

 

_I laid in the darkness where her voice echoed._

 

_“Ah poor Stiles… are you hurt?... tell mommy where it hurts, I’ll make it feel better” She spoke in a mocking tone._

 

_“It’s okay Stiles. Mommy will take good care of-”_

  


I woke up from my dream in a cold sweat, wheezing. My body still numb from head to toe and my throat dry. The room spun so fast and the putrid taste of bile started to overpower my tastebuds. I frantically looked around the room for Theo, but saw no one.

 

“Th- The- o” I desperately tried to call out his name, gasping for air. My chest began to  tighten, the pain escalating alongside the sense of fear and anxiety. I attempted to call for him a few more times, before finally hearing the door swing open.

 

“Stiles!” Theo shouted, while rushing towards me.

 

“Th-”

 

“Shh, it’s okay Stiles. Just focus on breathing” Theo interrupted. My eyes never left his as I slowly regained my breath. I couldn’t help but notice the difference in his eyes. The once confident elegant blue color was now more dark and fragile, almost  like glass, but why?. Once my breathing normalized, Theo gently sat me up and gave me water to drink before laying me back down on the bed.

 

“Are you hungry?” Theo asked softly. I just shook my head, watching him getting ready to leave the room. I reached my hand out and weakly grabbed his arm.

 

“Theo… I”

 

“Not now Stiles... I mean… just rest for now. We can talk later….” Theo interrupted again ,and turned away from me. His voice sounded a little hoarse and pained. I tried my best to tighten my grip on him, but he just pulled his arm away and began walking off.

 

“Theo?...” I said his name with a confused tone as he stood there for a few seconds.

 

“I’m sorry Stiles…” Theo responded weakly before exiting the room, where he left me in a daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my friend Ginsegn who helped me edit this chapter. 
> 
> go check out her work and give her lots of love --> http://archiveofourown.org/users/ginsegn/profile
> 
> Also thanks to my friend Tycanthrophy who proof read this.
> 
> I've very sorry for this late update on my story. I've been dealing with moving, work, and now about to start school, but I'll try to get back into writing more chapters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave Comments and Kudos


	7. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every since their anniversary, Theo and Stiles haven't been the same.  
> So what has changed?  
> What has happened?  
> Who have they become?

I woke up once again in a cold sweat. My heart beating fast as I gasped for air.

 

_ Come on Stiles! You can’t seriously let yourself pass out again! Fucking come on! _ I thought to myself while trying to take control of my breathing. My brow beginning to scrunch up from frustration. After a few minutes everything slowly started to spin. My mind racing.

 

_ Where was he? Did something happen?...  _ I thought to myself while my vision blurred. 

 

_ Maybe he finally became tired of me after- _ the door suddenly swung open, revealing a dark figure behind it.

 

“Stiles!” it called out my name, the voice muffled. I stared at the figure with a blank look, while the surroundings slowly darkened. The figure said my name again as it rushed towards me, it’s features became clear.

 

“Th… o“ was all that came out before everything slipped into the darkness, where only my nightmares awaited. 

 

_ Two months have passed since our anniversary. The nightmares seemingly began to worsen, while Theo became distant. He began to act strangely around me. He started to talk less and less, he would even move to a different room when I was there, and had a pained look whenever he accidentally touched me. The strong confident demeanor I used to see in his eyes were replaced with a look of regret and anguish, although... I couldn’t tell why... Even his appearance had changed. His usual clean cut look diminished with each passing day as he became disheveled. I was honestly baffled at how the once smug man had become lifeless.  _

 

_ A week later he began to disappear while he left me locked away in the room. It first started with him being gone all night, but later progressed to being gone for a day to three days and eventually an entire week. Without him I found myself passing out every time I woke up from a nightmare. The realization of how much I needed him hit me hard while I struggled for air. _

 

_ Not too long after I forced myself to stay awake, dreading the idea of returning to sleep. I even resorted to staying in the bathtub and turning on the cold water whenever I felt myself drifting off. My eyes irritated, heavy, but I couldn’t close them, I shivered from the cold while needles pricked every inch of my body. My heart seeming to beat slower as exhaustion flowed through my veins. It felt like I was dying; the seconds seeming longer, while the pain became more excruciating. _

 

_ When Theo finally returned after a few days he found me in the bathroom violently shaking, my heart beat faint and my body numb. The shock and what sounded like fear overcoming him seemed bizarre. _

 

_ “Stiles! What the-?! Why are you-?!... your skin's as cold as ice!” Theo shouted. He quickly picked me up and brought me to the bedroom where he laid me on top of the bed. _

 

_ “Stiles, keep your eyes open alright? Don’t close them”, Theo said while his brow furrowed. _

 

_ “I-I’m tr-trying... I-I’m s-so-”, I stuttered through chattering teeth. _

 

_ “Just stay with me Stiles, just stay awake!” Theo interrupted as he tore off my wet clothes and tossed them aside. He then wrapped me tightly in the blanket, while holding onto me. The warmth of his body slowly beginning to meld with mines. _

 

_ After what felt like forever, I began to feel my blood rapidly flow through me like a stream. The once numb limbs feeling warm and prickly. My violent shaking turning into a slight tremble as time passed.  _

 

_ “Stiles…” Theo pressed his forehead against mines. His tears running down my temples while he sobbed.  _

 

_ Th-Theo…?... is this real....? I questioned, my mind too exhausted to comprehend whether this was a dream or reality during the time. _

 

_ When I woke up hours later, I saw that Theo was gone. The faint scent of the man lingering on the blankets as I inhaled it. A few seconds later I stopped myself, realizing what I was doing. My face becoming pink. _

 

_ “What was I-?... What am I-?” I said outloud, completely flustered, heat beginning to emit from my face. Moments later My face held a frown, I was once again alone, alone until now. _

 

I opened my eyes to a blur while I shifted my body slightly to stretch. A grumble coming from behind. Turning my head I saw Theo behind me fast asleep. I attempted to move out of his arms but he had a good hold on me. 

 

“Stiles…” Theo mumbled as he pulled me closer. His touch like fire as I felt his arms tighten around me. I couldn’t help, but let myself get consumed by his warmth. The growing need for his affection overpowering my other emotions. The thought seeming more and more true as the minutes passed, that I needed Theo. The person who lied, betrayed my trust, and then kidnapped me for his sick fantasies. The idea of needing this monster making me sick.  Although my thoughts raged I had a hard time to deny that this was my life now. That there was a chance I would never see anyone again.  My eyes began to water as I used my arms to wipe away the tears. 

 

Not long after, I was once again asleep and woke up hours later, cold and alone, on the bed again. The sun was setting while I stared outside.

 

_ He’s gone again… _ I thought to myself, my gaze still fixated beyond the window. A moment later I heard a door open. I shifted my body towards the direction of the door and saw Theo wearing nothing, but a towel. His damp brown hair dripping droplets of water down his face. His body glistening ever so slightly from the bits of light as he stared at me.

 

“Okay Stiles, get up. It’s time for you to take a bath” Theo said softly. I gave him a quick glance before looking away.

 

“Stiles?” He said my name, while he walked closer.

 

“Come on Stiles” Theo sighed as he helped me off the bed. After I stood up he lead me to the bathroom and turned on the shower before leaving me alone. I turned to face the mirror slightly bewildered by my own reflection.

 

_ Is that me?...have I always looked like this?...  _ I thought to myself, while the mirror began to slowly fog up. My eyes were heavily sunken in, my skin sickeningly pale, and my hair dark brown and greasy from weeks of not bathing. My mind still trying to comprehend that what I saw... was me.

 

“Who are you…?” I asked myself outloud, the mirror reflecting my lost state, while tears slowly rolled down my cheeks. My eyes showing how broken i’ve become before the last bits of my reflection vanished into the fog. 

 

I stood there for a while staring at the cloudy mirror, my mind running with thoughts, an anger building up while I clenched my fist.

 

“Who are you!” I shouted to the mirror, my tears flowing down faster.

 

“Who are you!” I repeated again while raising my fist, preparing to hit the glass. A second later there was a knock on the door.

 

“Stiles? Are you alright” Theo asked in a worried tone.

 

“Y-yeah” I sluggishly answered.

 

“Okay, just call me if you need anything” Theo responded before leaving.

 

I then began to remove pieces of what I was wearing, tossing them into a corner before entering the tub. The warm water sending shivers down my spine as it rained on me. Every action seeming mechanical, while my mind wandered. The thoughts of home, my father, and friends circled around my head. The bits of hope I had, seeming to crumble away the more I thought of it. The pain in my chest growing as I leaned against the wall with my hands. The minutes passing slowly while I sobbed.

 

_ What am I becoming… _

 

After I pulled myself together and finished taking a shower, I dressed up then went into the kitchen where I saw Theo staring at me with a pained look. I shifted my eyes down to the food and took my seat. The first bite of the meal causing my jaws to hurt from not being used for so long. Our dinner annoyingly silent as Theo kept glancing up at me.

 

It was like we were strangers. We didn’t seem to know who we were or what we were doing. The distance between us seeming miles away, even though we were just a few feet apart. Later that night Theo slept on the couch instead of the bed with me. The next two days repeating themselves with the same routine, the silence starting to drive me insane. After the third day I couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“For god fucking sake! Say something!” I just yelled out of nowhere during dinner, slamming the table, Theo just staring in surprise to the random outburst.

 

“What is with the whole silent treatment? Did the Dread Doctors finally cut off your tongue or something?!” I continued.

 

“Stiles...-” Theo tried to speak.

 

“Don’t say my name like that! Stop staring at me with that look and acting like you care!” I interrupted.

 

“Stiles… I’m sor-” He tried to speak again.

 

“Stop saying that! If you were really sorry then you wouldn’t have kept me locked up here while you disappeared for so long!” I paused for a moment feeling a bit bad, but I couldn’t stop now.

 

“I don’t know if this is a part of your sick act to make me feel sorry for you, but I’m fucking done Theo! I don’t want to play anymore mind games, you won! I’m a fucking mess, I can’t seem to have a normal dream without some fucked up shit happening, I’m done!” I shouted. Theo’s gaze not meeting mines as his head laid low. I glared at him for a minute before getting up from the table and storming to the bedroom, slamming the door hard. I instantly laid my back against the door and slid down, my heart racing, while I pulled my knees close. A few minutes later I heard Theo’s footsteps approaching the door.

 

_ What did I just do.... _

 

“It’ll be alright Stiles… I promise” Theo spoke softly through the door before I heard him walk away. That night I fell asleep on the wooden floor.

 

The next day I woke up sore from the position my body was in and stood up. I opened the door surprised to see that Theo wasn’t on the couch. I searched around the house, but found nothing and no one.

 

_ Where is he?... _

 

“Am I alone?” I asked myself. Everything seeming to good to be true. Not only was the bedroom door not locked, but Theo was nowhere to be seen either. I slowly made my way to the front door and opened it. The light blinding me, while my eyes tried to adjust to it.

 

_ Am I dreaming? _ I thought to myself, still unable to believe what was happening. I tried to take a step outside, but stopped. It was like something was holding me back, but what? I stood there staring at the world, my freedom outside of this prison. So what was I afraid of? Was it Theo? Was I afraid of what Theo would do, or… no. I have to leave, but my legs wouldn’t move.

 

_ Start moving!... _

 

“But if I leave-”

 

_ Just go! _

 

“But…”

 

I took a step back and gazed back into the house; the inkling sensation of something missing holding me back, almost like I couldn't leave without it. I stared for a second longer before looking back outside to the woods. Anxiety filling every fiber of my body as my limbs felt weaker.

 

_ Run before it's too late! _ My mind shouted before I finally stepped out of the house. my bare feet touching the dirt and leaves. I started walking, my pace slowly picking up until I began to run. Exhaustion coursed through my body but I couldn’t stop running. all I could think about was home… I was finally going to go home. Hours later I found myself standing in front of the police station. My head light, my body covered in sweat, while my bones ached.

 

“Dad…” I panted heavily, while I dragged my limbs. Each step feeling like I was walking on glass. I was greeted with the sound of gasping upon entering the station. Every deputy gawking at me, the anxiety rapidly building up from their gaze as I stood there petrified. 

 

“What is going on he-” My father stepped out of his office, trying to figure out what the commotion was, but almost immediately became speechless as he saw me.

 

“S-Stiles?” He stuttered with a surprised look. I just nodded my head, the words not seeming to come out. My father slowly made his way towards me, still trying to figure out if this was all real. The look on his face showing all the grief and exhaustion he has gone through.

 

“I-it’s alright dad.... I’m- It’s me” I gave him a small smile. He smiled back as he hugged me. Our tears both falling onto each other's shoulders. Moments later he reluctantly pulled away, his hands on my shoulder as he looked me in the eyes with worry and confusion.

 

“Stiles… How did-...” He paused, thinking, his expression changing as he chose to put it aside for now.

 

“You know what, nevermind. Let’s get you home son.” My father smiled while he helped me out of the station. Minutes later we were on the road, the corners of my mouth lifting up while I took in the familiar scenery. I was finally back, I was… I am home.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp, I'm alive!!! Lol xD Sorry that this took forever to write.  
> I was having trouble starting this chapter because of some doubts of whether or not this was a right choice to make for the story ^^;;;  
> other then that I've been a bit busy so there is that too x.x  
> Although I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am not too sure when I'll post the next one.  
> Also currently working on a fic with my friend Tycanthrophy who helped me proof read and make minor edits.


End file.
